


Rain

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Prompt Fic, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could do was smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt of 'Dancing in the rain' and 'Dancing with myself' from goshdarnheck in community daily_prompt.

He looked up into the dark clouds floating up high in the sky. He was standing in a small clearing which he had found on the other side of the lake. It was tucked away, hidden from view, a quiet safe place for him to go to. A place for him to be alone.

The grass was soft, the breeze warm and there was a scent of rain in the air.

He was lying back against the grass, gazing into the sky as the first drop fell and landed in his hair. Soon more followed, one by one until it was pouring and he was soaked.

A smile stretched over his pale face and he jumped up, opening his arms. Taking a short step forwards, he was soon spinning around.

It felt so good to spin and dance around in the rain. The feeling of being free. Of nothing being able to get you down. When he was here nothing was wrong. He wasn’t a Slytherin. He wasn’t a pureblood. And he wasn’t a follower of the Dark Lord.

The feeling of the breeze through his hair and the rain dripping against his skin.

Draco fell to the grass with a laugh and a wide smile. God he loved the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
